An atom interferometer exploits the wave-like properties of atoms to sensitively measure small energy differences between different spatial trajectories. It does this by measuring the interference effects that result when it manipulates a beam of atoms in such a way that the atomic wavepackets split into two or more components and subsequently recombine. A light-pulse atom interferometer uses optical pulses that interact with ensembles of atoms (e.g., a ball or cloud of atoms launched from a magneto-optic trap or from an atomic beam). The phases of the optical pulses can be manipulated to bias the output phase of the interferometer. For example, the manipulation is used to null the output phase of the interferometer and the manipulation signal then provides an interferometric measurement. In some cases, it is desirable to use a pair of interferometers that share optical pulses, and even more so, to use the pair of interferometers in a nulling configuration. However, as the same optical pulses are used for both of the interferometers, it is not simple to determine how to independently null each of the interferometers.